Red and Green
by MadamLestrange1990
Summary: The adventures aren't over for schoolboy Death Eaters Harry and Draco, and their Gryffindor girlfriends Hermione and Ginny. They all live in fear of what will come next. H/HR, G/D. OPPOSITES ATTRACT SEQUEL.
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IT IS. THE BEGINING OF THE OPPOSITES ATTRACT SEQUEL. OMG SO EXCITED. HAHAHAHA ENJOY MY LOVELIES. xo**

* * *

><p>"The Dark Lord will still be you after us, you know, Harry," said Draco as he and Ginny lounged back together on one of the dark leather sofas in the Slytherin common room.<p>

"Shush, Draco," frowned Hermione, who was sat on Harry's knee opposite. "There's no point worrying him unnecessarily."

The blonde just shrugged, opening his mouth to say something else but his girlfriend shut him up with a finger on his lips.

It was a month since Harry's 'resurrection' as Hermione liked to call it, and not much had changed during those few weeks. Ron remained irritated and disapproving as ever, and by now the whole school knew of the two forbidden couples. Professor Snape had started looking down his long nose even more severely at Hermione, and Professor McGonagall had been pretty stiff with the two Gryffindors. Cho Chang took every moment she could get to snigger and scowl at Hermione, Pansy Parkinson and a group of her Slytherin friends made the effort to talk loudly about her whenever she passed, and Hermione's roommates Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had become distant with her. Hermione didn't mind though; she had Harry.

"I think Draco's got a point." Harry spoke for the first time over his girlfriend's shoulder. The other three turned to look at him; Hermione wrapping her arms round his neck and facing him. "We're not safe here. Not only from the Dark Lord, but the Ministry too. They might know... they might know we're Death Eaters."

Ginny gave a shudder and leant into Draco. "I hate the fact that because of us, you're always on the run. Maybe you'd just be better off without us."

"Don't start that," said Draco firmly, "me and Harry would be lost without you two. I don't care if I have to hide for the rest of my life, as long as I've got you."

The redhead gave a fond smile and leaned up to kiss him.

"I hate how you two are with You-Know-Who," Hermione sighed, leaning back against Harry's shoulder. "It's just... I don't know... I know it's not your fault, but-''

"We don't properly support him though," Harry reassured her gently, "it was pretty much Death Eater or death."

"Yep," agreed Draco, slinging an arm around Ginny, "we're probably the most cowardly of Death Eaters you know."

Ginny laughed, and Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "You're the bravest boys ever."

"We wish," smiled Draco. He glanced up at the carriage clock. "Merlin – it's midnight already! Wondered why the common room was so empty."

The two Gryffindors got to their feet; the Slytherins followed suit.

"See ya at breakfast then," grinned Ginny, placing her arms around Draco's neck and kissing him.

"Bye," murmured Hermione, hugging her boyfriend tightly before planting a kiss on his lips.

The boys guided the girls to the door, and kissed them one last time before they stepped out of the common room, and back to their own dormitory for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning was cold and miserable. Rain pounded the windows and the wind howled. Hermione and Ginny went down to breakfast, brighter than the weather, but were not met by Harry and Draco. Instead, all faces turned to them and whispering broke out.<p>

"What's going on?" muttered Hermione, sticking close to Ginny as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. As soon as they sat down next to two first-years, the first-years got hurriedly to their feet and left the hall.

"I don't know," said Ginny, looking anxiously around the room. They were out of sight from most now, but both could still feel eyes boring into them and hear the uncomfortable whispers all around.

"Haven't you seen it?" Dean Thomas moved up beside them. His face was unreadable as he passed them a copy of _The Daily Prophet. _Both girls looked down at the page facing them.

_**SCHOOLBOY DEATH EATERS WANTED**_

_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Both fifteen years old. Potter is medium height with dark hair, glasses, and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Malfoy is medium height with __blonde hair, pale skin and brown eyes. If anyone knows of their school or whereabouts please send an owl to the following address. Reward: 10,000 galleons._

The text took a while to sink in. Ginny turned white and clapped a hand over her mouth. Hermione just stared, open-mouthed at the black print. Dean tugged the paper back and walked back to Seamus, leaving the two girls sat staring.

"D – do you think they've seen it?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded, getting quickly to her feet. "Come on."

The two of them ran as fast as they could out of the Great Hall, down the stairs to the dungeons, to the Slytherin common room, up to the dormitory...

They skidded to a halt outside the dormitory Draco and Harry resided in. Hermione grabbed the handle and pulled. As the door creaked open, it became clear the dormitory was empty. Ginny, now breathing heavily and shaking, hurried into the room and looked frantically behind all the beds. "Draco? Draco? Harry?"

Hermione followed slowly, her eyes wide and her expression disbelieving. "No... no..."

"They've taken them," Ginny whispered, crumbling like a ruin to the floor and bursting into tears. "They've gone. THEY'VE GONE!"

"No!" Hermione cried, searching desperately, lifting every cover and looking under every surface. She knew in her heart, though, that Ginny was right. They were both, well and truly, gone. She, too, sank down, onto Harry's bed. The covers were still warm; she could still smell him and almost feel him. Ginny was crumpled up on the floor. Her screaming was incoherent. Hermione could only make out three words: _they've taken them._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG HOW MUCH DO I LOVE WRITING THIS. Haha, there's something about this storyline that it just flows out of my fingers, there's always something to put. I haven't half missed these characters. Hope you guys are enjoying the sequel so far. I kinda rushed into the action sorry, haha. I'll update again soon xo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Here we are. Took me over a month to write I know and I'm sorry it's just one of those things. But it's a long one- by my standards anyway haha xo**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, we've got to do something."<p>

"I know."

Hermione and Ginny were sat in the Gryffindor common room. It was approximately one o'clock in the morning, and everyone else had gone up to bed. They had both received many a strange look, and been avoided, even by Ron, who was apparently embarrassed to call them his best friend and sister. It had been the worst day possibly, of both their lives.

"That's it," said Hermione suddenly, standing from the armchair, where she had been sat for the past five hours, staring into the dying depths of the fire. She was exhausted; but new-found energy flowed through her like electricity as she thought of Harry. "We're going to rescue them."

Standing up too, Ginny put a hand shakily to her face. "Hermione... it's so dangerous and-''

"You love Draco, don't you?" said Hermione, as though Ginny hadn't spoken. The redhead gave a short nod. "Well, that's it then. Ginny... they're alone there. In the cold, the dark... think of Azkaban. Every wizard and witch who survives comes back scarred... I can't bear the thought of Harry being there, Ginny, I can't."

Ginny's brown eyes were filled with tears. "Okay... let's go."

They both ran to their dormitories, grabbing their robes. All was silent in Gryffindor Tower.

"How are we going to get there?" Ginny asked as they both reached the common room again.

Hermione didn't answer, just grabbed her friend's sleeve and lead her out through the Fat Lady. The Grand Staircase was deserted, and dimly lit. All the portraits lining the wall were in slumber, and there was not a sound except the odd snore from one or the creak of a coat of armour.

"Down here," Hermione whispered, padding down the marble stairs with Ginny at her heel. They were in luck that night; nothing stirred along their path. The Entrance Hall door was blissfully ajar and they slipped out easily into the icy dark. The air was dry but freezing, and the two girls shivered.

"I'm chilled already," muttered Ginny, pulling her robes tighter around her as they hurried down through the grounds. They were heading in the direction of the line of trees, vaguely silhouetted against the dim sky. The sinister chills of the Forbidden Forest at nightfall were unwelcoming, and Hermione automatically reached for her friend's hand. It was small and cold, but she drew comfort from it anyway.

They darted through the sparse trees, deeper into the forest, where the trees grew dense and gnarled. The ground was firm underfoot, and the odd leaf trailed down through the air. Mysterious noises sounded every so often, and all the while there was the low creaking of the ancient trees.

"So what are we doing?" asked Ginny in a low voice, fingers gripping Hermione's like a vice.

"Thestrals," said Hermione simply, lifting one foot to avoid a trailing bramble.

Ginny gave a sharp intake of breath. "Brilliant... but Hermione, we can't even see them."

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. Has Hagrid not taught you how to call them yet? We can call them... and sense them. We don't need to see them."

Shaking her head, Ginny just ploughed on. Hermione could tell she thought the idea was ludicrous, but she was going to make it work. Thestrals were a reliable form of transport; if they had ridden by brooms they would simply have no clue where they were going. The strange skeletal horses, visible only to those who had seen death, knew every location known to wizard kind. They could find Azkaban, even if their rider did not know where to start.

They reached a small murky clearing. It was surrounded by thick pine trees and the ground was covered in brambles and fallen leaves, but Hermione knew this was the place. She stopped, dropping Ginny's hand and raising both of her own to her mouth as she gave a loud echoing shriek. There was nothing. Ginny stood close at her side, shivering, with her head bowed and her hands in the folds of her cloak. Hermione gave the shriek again.

This time, soft hoofbeats could be heard. Hermione could sense the Thestrals' presence.

"There's four of them," she murmured to Ginny. "Here... Hagrid taught us how to get on them, even when we can't see them." She guided the redhead to the nearest beast, all the while sniffing and listening, trying to determine where the thestral was. Her hand collided with something hot and solid, and she began stroking the thestral reassuringly. She then clasped Ginny's hands into its coarse mane and gave her a leg up.

"I don't like this," said Ginny grimly, sitting, seemingly, unsupported.

"It'll be fine," consoled Hermione, now feeling her way to another beast. She reached one, and calmly and carefully mounted it, before making herself comfortable on its back. "Right... erm, Azkaban Prison?" she said uncertainly, fastening her hands tightly in her mount's mane. The thestral gave a brief blow before rearing abruptly and launching into the sky. Hermione could barely contain her scream. She heard Ginny quickly giving her beast instructions, and heard her terrified shriek as it took off. Throwing her gaze behind her, Hermione could see her friend bent low, eyes screwed up, riding on her invisible mount. It made Hermione feel slightly sick; she turned back around and faced the upcoming greyish clouds, bracing herself for the icy moisture they were sure to bring.

They rode for what felt like an hour, but was probably only several minutes. Rain began to fall and a fierce wind picked up as they flew through the cold night. Hermione's cloak and robes soaked through, and she shivered furiously, bending low against her mount in an attempt to draw warmth from its skeletal form. Hermione began to taste salt, and, looking down, she saw the churning black depths of the sea. The wind became harder and before she knew it, her thestral swooped downwards, leaving its rider's guts up in the air. Hermione found herself screeching and heard Ginny's equally ear-splitting shouts as they plummeted downwards. The wind whipped through Hermione's hair and the rain fell in huge icy droplets, plastering her robes to her freezing form.

Two sets of Thestral hooves clattered on stone. "We're here," Hermione called to Ginny over the pounding rain and furious gale. She swung one leg over her Thestral's back and slid down onto the hard stone. Her legs were shaky after the ride and she was chilled to the bone. Azkaban Prison was just in front of her. It was like nothing she'd ever imagined. The stone walls towered above her, crafted of hard dull stone, and Dementors surrounded the building, spreading waves of cold despair.

Ginny came up beside her. Her red hair was larded to her head and her brown eyes were full of fear. "So this is it then," she whispered, gazing up at the desolate tower.

"No backing out now." Hermione's voice came out firmer and stronger than she'd expected. She took Ginny's hand and led her towards the gaping hole at the bottom of the prison, which surely lead inside. Just as she did so however, a wave of misery penetrated her like a knife. Before she knew it, the Dementors were closing in all around. Images flashed before her watering eyes; _Harry being tortured by Voldemort... Harry's limp bloodied body... Harry trapped, cold and alone, in Azkaban..._

And then a burst of determination waved through her and she fought the hopelessness the Dementors were bringing her. She wasn't going to give up. Today, she was going to save Harry. And there was nothing anything or anyone could do to stop her.

Gripping Ginny's hand tightly in her own, Hermione dragged herself towards the entrance, eyes screwed up almost to block out the desolation being forced upon her. Harrywas the only thought that gave her the energy to even move from this terrible place. Then – she was inside. The feeling of utmost misery lessened enough to let her think straight, and for Ginny to relax her tensed body and gulp back her sobs. Inside the prison was just as dull as out; black walls on all sides; a rough, uneven stone floor; rugged stone steps spiralling upwards.

"Come on," Hermione ushered Ginny as she made for the steps. They had no time to lose.

"How are we actually going to find them?" asked Ginny warily, eyes flitting around the building.

Hermione stopped. Her thoughts had been completely about getting here; she had barely given one to how they were going to actually rescue the boys. She struggled with herself, trying to make some sense of the situation. But it was like taming bubbling lava. Her brain felt hot and heavy, full of conflicting thoughts and terrible visions. Where was cool-headed, logical Hermione when you needed her? "Erm, well, I guess if we –''

But she was interrupted by a distant shout. "Hermione? Ginny?"

_Draco! _Hermione glanced at Ginny. Her mouth had dropped into a gape. "Draco? Draco! Where are you? We're here – both of us, we're here!"

"I'm up here," Draco called back, "in the second to top cell."

"Come on!" said Ginny, grabbing Hermione's sleeve and pulling her up the spiralling stairs.

"I'm here," Draco called again, his voice closer.

Ginny stopped, looked around, then dived to her right and flung herself into the darkness. Hermione gave a shriek, and followed immediately. Then the redhead came into view, sobbing and clutching at the huge bars that cast strips of shadows on Draco's face.

"You shouldn't have," muttered Draco, fingers feeling for his girlfriends' through the bars. "You're in danger now – we can't afford you guys being captured too."

"I don't care," whispered Ginny, and Hermione nodded.

"Where's Harry?" the brunette asked, her voice coming out a nervous croak.

Draco's eyes widened. "I – I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hermione demanded indignantly, coming closer to the cell. "What happened?"

The blonde's eyes flickered nervously. "Keep your voice down, Hermione! They'll find you quicker like that – and you need to get out. What happened – we went to breakfast and caused a complete stir – suddenly everyone was on their feet shouting and then Dumbledore came running to sort it and Snape just hung back and stared and then before we knew it we'd been Stupefied. We woke up in the Ministry and – and Fudge and Dumbledore were talking. I didn't quite catch what they were saying, but I thought Dumbledore was trying to reason with him. Anyway, in the end Fudge ordered Dumbledore away and then two of these Aurors grabbed us and Apparated us here. We got dragged up and they shoved me here – they continued up with Harry – I – I've no idea where he's gone. I've listened out and I tried to even converse with the Dementors – but –'' he glanced nervously behind for a second, still checking there was no sign of Dementors or other guards, "but I couldn't get anything out of it. Just been here since."

"Oh, Draco," whispered Ginny, pressing her lips to his between two bars.

"Merlin!" cried Hermione, tears blossoming in her eyes and over spilling as she shivered uncontrollably with cold, fear and grief. "I have to find him. Get out, both of you, just – get out. I'm going for Harry."

"Hermione, no!" said Ginny with anguish, as Draco looked on with wide eyes.

"You think I'm just going to leave him? No! I love Harry – I – I don't know what I'll do without him. I'd sooner die trying to get him back in my life," she cried back, her voice breaking as sobs raked through her at the harsh reality of her own words. "Please, Gin. Just get yourselves out of here. Do whatever it takes."

She turned and ran up the stairs, completely oblivious to anything but her mission in getting Harry back. That was all. She was not going to fail – and if she did, she would die trying. She was going to get him out of this desolate place, like he'd do for her.

"Harry?" she called, softly but nevertheless audible. Coldness shook through her. As she progressed upwards, more cells became visible on all sides. She heard harsh cackling, death threats, sobbing, despairing screams, incantations... but none from Harry. And then a huge sheet of rain came pounding down upon her and she looked up to see a triangle of night sky above her. She ploughed through the increasing moisture, all the while murmuring Harry's name and searching for any sign of him, until she was stood right at the top of the prison. Harry wasn't here. She threw her head back and drank in the mad despair, because it was all she felt. Waves of devastation crashed through her and she barely even realised that she was on her knees, sobbing, begging for relief from it all. From all of it. And all the while, one name reeled through her head. _Harry. Harry. Harry._

And then she heard shouts; a hand clasped her shoulder roughly, a wand tip was forced against her neck and then all she knew was swirling blackness.

* * *

><p>When Hermione awoke, she was lying on bare stone floor, leaning against bare stone wall with bare stone ceiling stretching out above her. A miserable draft whistled through the bars opposite her. She listened hard; the pounding of rain was audible but among that was the sound of hushed voices. She crawled across the ground, and reached the bars but could go no further. A heavy metal chain was clamped firmly to her wrist and had been secured in the ground. She automatically reached for her wand, but of course her pockets were empty. Pressing her cheek to one cold bar, she listened intently, trying to make sense of the jumbled voices.<p>

She needn't have bothered however, for at that moment the voices became suddenly louder and she flinched violently backwards as two men came into view beyond the bars.

"Hermione Jean Granger?" a sharp voice rang out.

"Yes," said Hermione, as defiantly as she could manage given her present state.

"You were arrested after trespassing on Ministry ground, caught running after freeing one of our most recent prisoners, Draco Malfoy."

_What? _"Erm, actually –'' But then a thought struck her. It made sense; she had left Ginny to free Draco and in that time she must have managed it. Hermione was the one found in the prison, and with Draco gone, that had to look suspicious. In spite of everything, it gave her comfort that at least her two friends had escaped successfully. She looked up into the face of Cornelius Fudge.

"However," the Minister continued. "After due consideration and a discussion with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, it has been agreed that no person under the age of seventeen is legible to bear a cell in Azkaban."

This took Hermione a minute to process. Yesterday's events washed over her again and slowly Fudge's words came into place. "So – so, you're letting me go? I can go back to school?"

"Yes," said Fudge stiffly. "Free of charge."

Hermione could tell by his tone that he thoroughly disagreed with this, but she said nothing. She couldn't quite believe it. And then a name swam unbidden into her mind. "And what about Harry?"

Fudge exchanged looks with the man beside him, and Hermione looked at him for the first time. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Your classmate Mr Harry Potter's whereabouts are unknown. He managed to hex one of our Aurors and escape from the prison. When we track him down – and we will track him down – he will not be left off quite so lightly." The Minister for Magic gave a grim smile.

Hermione stared for a minute, trying to make sense of it all. Her brain was slow and clouded and she was exhausted. Why had Harry left Draco behind her? Where had he gone to? But there was no use pressing the matter, Fudge looked a little nonplussed about it himself. "Well – what about Draco and Gi – I mean, what about Draco?"

"Mr Malfoy was found during his getaway. He has been escorted back to Hogwarts with some of our best Aurors, who will follow his actions very closely for the next six months."

More confusion. What had happened to Ginny? Why were they letting Draco off so lightly too? At that moment, however, two guards entered the cell, using a charm to free her from the chain then gingerly clamping her arms and taking her from the cell. She was then passed to her Headmaster who grabbed her wrist and turned on the spot, sending them both spinning through a sickly whirlwind of colour and sound before they both came to stand on what was realised to be the Astronomy tower. Dumbledore silently lead her downwards, to his office where he pushed her down into the chair opposite his own, with the desk between them.

"Miss Granger," the Headmaster began, an element of anger in his voice, "I am aware of your out-of-classroom activites with Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. But risking everything to go and free them put so much in danger. I am extremely disappointed in you."

Hermione bowed her head. On any other occasion the disapproval of a teacher would disgrace and upset her, but right now a telling-off from her Headmaster was the last thing to bother her. Then a change in Dumbledore's tone made her look up and try at least to focus on his words.

"...and, incidentally, Miss Granger, you must be careful. I know your allegiances lie with the two Slytherin boys. They may not be dangerous themselves, but their master is. You do understand this?"

The Gryffindor gave a small nod. The Headmaster's words struck her. It was true; she was scared, scared of Voldemort and what he would do to Harry and Draco, as well as her and Ginny. She already knew what the Dark Lord was capable of but when Dumbledore said it, it all came down on her. She knew he was right, she knew her relationship with Harry put her life in so much danger. "I understand."

"Then I must ask you, to watch your step, Miss Granger. I would not blame you if you were scared. I will look out for you, as will Professor McGonagall. Now, I am sure you are desperate to get back to your friends – I will let you go."

Hermione nodded again and rose to her feet. Just as she reached the door, Dumbledore called her name again. She turned round to face the Headmaster, who now had an element of slight humour in his twinkling blue eyes. "And no more trips to Azkaban, please."

* * *

><p>Neither Ginny nor Draco were anywhere to be found in the Gryffindor common room, so Hermione left for the dungeons. She found them both, alone in the common room, huddled together on one of the deep leather sofas. As soon as the redhead saw Hermione, she sprang to her feet and flung herself into her friend's arms.<p>

"Hermione – you're alright. You're okay." Ginny pulled away, staring into Hermione's face. Hermione could tell she had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy; her skin pale and raw. "We – we were really worried."

Beyond her, Draco was walking slowly towards them. He too, looked almost ill. Ginny's relief was reflected in his expression, but Hermione saw fear there too. "Where's Harry?"

Hermione felt suppressed sobs building inside her at the sound of the name. "He – he – he escaped. They don't know where he is." She looked quickly away. Panic-stricken thoughts reeled through her head, and she felt a heavy burden of guilt. She should have been quicker. She could have saved him.

"What do you mean, 'escaped'?" demanded Draco, elements of anger and frustration in his voice.

Hermione shrank back at the sharpness of his words, feeling them like needles to her already pierced heart. "I – I don't know! I just know he – he hexed one of the guards, and escaped, and they don't know where he is –''

"Well how do you know that?" interrupted Draco, speaking in an increasingly raised voice.

"The Minister told me!" Hermione cried, as tears over spilled.

"Draco," whispered Ginny, moving warily towards her boyfriend. The blonde took a deep, steadying breath, the fire leaving his dark eyes.

"Sorry, Hermione," he muttered, "I'm just... worried."

Hermione nodded, walking back towards them, her shoulders sagging and tears still glimmering on her cheeks. "Y-yeah. Me too."

"Oh, and – there's another thing," Ginny said, resting one hand on Draco's arm. She looked grave. "We don't know who did it."

"Who did what?"

"Turned us in."

Hermione glanced cluelessly between the two. "What do you mean?"

The couple exchanged a look. Then Draco turned back to Hermione, taking a deep breath with his face in an anxious expression. "From what the Aurors said, it was a person who turned us in. A student, here at Hogwarts. One of our classmates."

* * *

><p><strong>Erm yeah, hope you guys like xo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione slept fitfully that night. Her dreams were disturbed with images of Harry lying cold... being chased by Aurors... hiding away, living in fear of being captured...

The tempest from the previous day had somewhat blown over but there was still heavy rain in the air. It pounded at the dormitory windows, making Hermione even more restless. When she woke up, dawn's fingers were clawing through the curtains. Lavender and Parvati had already gone downstairs, despite the earliness. They had treated Hermione as though she was not there; she understood perfectly but it did nothing to ease her misery. Dressing quickly and running a brush through her hair, she met Ginny down in the common room. The redhead looked slightly better, but her skin was still pale and there were deep shadows under her brown eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Ginny asked, as they made their way towards the Great Hall, heads bowed as barely discreet whispers and cold glares ricocheted off them.

"Not well, to be honest," muttered Hermione. "You?"

Ginny just gave a non-committal shrug and they continued in silence down the marble staircase for some time. Then, Ginny said, quite abruptly, "I wish it wasn't like this."

"What do you mean?" Hermione enquired confusedly.

Ginny gave a sigh. "I wish it wasn't Draco I'd fallen in love with."

Hermione came to a halt, staring at the redhead. What was she talking about? "W-what do you mean? You love Draco!"

"I know. But I – I don't love this. We've only just escaped You-Know-Who before, Hermione. Because of them. We've risked our lives to try and get them out of prison. Because of them. I'm sick of the danger. I'm sick of all of it, Hermione."

The brunette said nothing, but resumed her walking behind Ginny. Her words really hit home with Hermione, because the exact same thing had been nagging at the back of her mind ever since they had very nearly been killed by Lord Voldemort. But what Ginny had said still concerned her. Ginny, who was so committed to Draco, was beginning to be weary of the relationship. It was understandable, but Hermione knew that she would never desert Harry, and it scared her that the younger girl might be prepared to neglect Draco.

They entered the Great Hall silently. No person in there managed to conceal their whispering, and Hermione just kept her head ducked, trying to avoid the uncomfortable stares. She took a seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, where she was joined by Ginny and Draco. The Slytherin looked pale and fatigued, as though he too had had a troubled sleep. A few Gryffindors slightly further up the table pointedly got up and left.

"I hate this," said Draco in an undertone, helping himself to porridge.

"I guess we're just going to have to stand it," muttered Ginny.

Upon the arrival of the post owls, the students' attention was directed elsewhere. To Hermione's great surprise, a scrawny tawny owl landed right in front of her and held out a leg to which a small note was attached.

"What's that?" asked Ginny, leaning over Draco to take a look as Hermione carefully detached the letter.

"I don't know," said Hermione truthfully, unfurling it and staring down at the print.

_Hermione,_

_Meet in woodland opposite Shrieking Shack at next Hogsmeade weekend. 1pm._

_Harry_

That was it. No explanations or clarifications. Just that. "It's from Harry," she murmured, allowing Draco to take it from her. Her surprise subsided, and gave way to relief. _He was alive! _Maybe not particularly happy or healthy but he was definitely alive. And she was going to see him at the next Hogsmeade weekend, only two weeks from now.

"He's alive," beamed Draco, passing the note on to his girlfriend and turning to smile at Hermione with delight. "He's okay! Mind if we come with you?"

"Of course not," Hermione replied, returning his grin.

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks nothing much happened. The whispers and stares continued, and some lessons became quite unbearable. Hermione slept better upon knowing Harry's safety and the prospect of seeing him soon. The three of them stuck together whenever they could. When the trip to Hogsmeade finally came, it was another miserable day. The air was chilly; the rain pounding; the wind fierce. Hermione, Ginny and Draco, all wrapped up as though it were winter, took shelter in the Three Broomsticks, from fellow pupils as well as the weather. They sat amidst the friendly buzz, clutching tankards of Butterbeer and talking lightly.<p>

"I still wonder who it was," muttered Ginny, taking a sip of her foaming drink.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

"Who grassed Draco and Harry up!"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Bet it was that Cho girl," said Draco grimly, "she's still bitter that Harry chose you instead of her."

"Hmm... I doubt even Cho could stoop that low," said Hermione thoughtfully, although she could see where Draco was coming from.

Ginny shook her head. "No. It won't have been Cho. Could've been Romilda Vane, though. She shares my dormitory and she fancies the pants off the pair of you!"

The rest of the morning passed happily and contentedly as they discussed Romilda Vane and the general topic of fangirls. One o'clock came, and, sporting pastries and sweets for lunch, they made their way in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. Pupils of Hogwarts and villagers of Hogsmeade dispersed gradually and by the time they reached the woodland, they were completely alone. The trio huddled under a dense pine tree and waited.

It was ten minutes before Hermione heard someone quietly call her name; spinning around, she saw a familiar figure approaching them.

"Harry!" she cried, becoming completely oblivious to everything else around her as she sprinted across the uneven ground, the rain flying into her face and the wind whipping her hair about her. Harry, too, quickened his pace and his delighted laughter was carried along the wind as she sped on towards him. And then they collided in such a fierce embrace it was a wonder they weren't winded. Harry swung Hermione off her feet and her legs waved in mid air as she clung to his upper back, her face scrunched up in delight. Harry's arms tightly encircled her waist and he pressed his face into her shoulder, her hair brushing his skin, drowning in her gloriously familiar smell. It was some time before the pair pulled away from one another, and when they did, it was only to shower one another in triumphant kisses. Ginny and Draco joined them after a while and Hermione managed to let go of her boyfriend for long enough so he could tightly hug his best friends.

"W-what happened? Where've you been? Are you okay?" A jumbled stream of frantic questions tumbled out of Hermione's mouth but Harry silenced her with a kiss.

"Come on, we need to get out of here. There's this cave I've been staying in..."

He led them through the trees, away from the Shrieking Shack, and sure enough, an effectively concealed cave was just visible on the edge of the forest. The other three followed Harry inside, but not before Hermione heard a slight crack behind them. Looking round, she saw nothing but the deserted woodland they had left in their wake. She shook herself, knowing it was probably just her imagination, and joined the rest of them in the cave.

"Sugar Quill?" Draco offered Harry as they settled on the stone floor.

"Oh, God, please," Harry said, taking the sweet and biting hungrily into it.

"What've you been eating while you were here?" Hermione asked, sitting down close to him.

Harry shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of sugar. "Leftovers, really. Rodents, too."

"Rodents?" Ginny demanded, reeling back in disgust.

He shrugged again. "Yeah. Pretty rubbish being on the run, eh?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whined, wrapping her arms protectively around his middle and laying her head on his shoulder. He planted a quick kiss in her hair.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione."

"You should come with us, back to the castle," Ginny said, through a mouthful of pastry.

Harry stared at her as though she had just expressed a desire to join the Weird Sisters. "Have you gone completely mad?" he demanded.

"She's right," muttered Hermione, pulling gently away from him, "you should."

Harry looked to Draco, evidently searching for some kind of sanity. But the blonde just cleared his throat and popped a Fizzing Whizbee into his mouth. Harry stared at the three of them. "With all the Aurors after me?"

"Dumbledore would do everything he could," pressed Ginny, "he managed to get us all out, free of charge. Of course he'd do the same for you."

Hermione cast back to when she had lain in that miserable cell, what had the Minister said about Harry? _"Your classmate Mr Harry Potter's whereabouts are unknown. He managed to hex one of our Aurors and escape from the prison. When we track him down – and we will track him down – he will not be left off quite so lightly." Quite _so lightly. Well, it couldn't be that bad could it? "Gin's right. Come on, Harry, please." She paused, breathing deeply. "I miss you so much."

Her boyfriend's gaze softened and it was then she noticed how weary and ill he looked. He had become somewhat skinnier since she had last seen him; there were bags beneath his slightly duller green eyes; his skin had a distinctly greyish tinge; and his school robes were faded and torn. It was obvious how rough he had been living over the last fortnight, and her heart melted with pity and misery. "Harry – I'm sorry. We should've come for you sooner... none of this would've happened..."

He shushed her, putting a finger to her lips. "Don't be stupid. It's not your fault at all. _I'm _sorry, Hermione. I wish this hadn't happened. And... and I really miss you too. I do want to come back with you, but – but Fudge won't be happy with me. I'm not sure Dumbledore will be able to bend the rules enough this time."

"It's worth a try," said Draco. Hermione and Ginny nodded fervently in agreement. Harry looked between them, then sighed, defeated.

"Okay, okay. I'll come."

Hermione squealed excitedly with delight and threw her arms around Harry, kissing him fiercely.

"Think it's our cue to leave," said Draco, tipping Ginny a wink. "See you guys back at the castle...?"

"Definitely," beamed an ecstatic Hermione, and Draco and Ginny left the cave. Harry and Hermione stretched out, lying across the cold stone floor, entwining their fingers in the air.

"I shouldn't have tried to escape," sighed Harry, shifting slightly so Hermione's head was positioned on his chest.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault either. I don't blame you for trying. I promise it'll be okay."

He smiled gently down at her. And then –

"Hermione!"

The two flew apart and Hermione hurried out of the cave while Harry lurked in the shadows behind her. A figure was approaching fast, a figure dressed in hand-me-downs with a mop of red hair –

"Ron? Have you been following me?" Hermione said, eyes narrowed.

The redhead merely shrugged. Pushing his damp hair out of his face, he said, "I already saw you with him."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm trying to protect you. And if you'd just left him locked up, out of the way, you –''

"It was you?" Hermione demanded, "you turned them in to the Ministry?"

"I'm trying to look after you!"

"What, by sending my boyfriend to Azkaban?"

"He's dangerous!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Hermione cried, anger and shock bubbling inside her at this revelation.

Ron swore loudly, stamping his foot like a small child. "You can't be together. Hermione – it's my job to look after you!"

"Oh yeah, and who assigned you that one?" Hermione shouted back, hand on hip.

"It's what best friends do!" Ron said.

_The nerve of him! Best friends? _"Yeah... until you were too embarrassed to be seen with me. Until you sent the love of my life to Azkaban –''

"I didn't mean him to go to Azkaban, alright? But to be honest that's the best place for him-''

"Will you just go?"

Hermione looked round. Harry had come up behind her; he was staring at Ron with loathing, but his voice was calm and smooth. The redhead looked slightly thrown by Harry's calmness. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, scowled at the pair of them, and marched off through the trees.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, taking Hermione by the hips and swivelling her to face him.

She gave a nod, her breathing evening out. "It's fine. Come on – we better get back to the castle."

* * *

><p>"You can't send him away!" Hermione cried.<p>

It was later that day. The weather had brightened considerably but the sky remained a dismal grey. Harry and Hermione were in Dumbledore's office. Hermione stood to one side while her boyfriend sat opposite the Headmaster and Cornelius Fudge.

"Miss Granger, this boy has committed a serious offence, he hexed one of our best Aurors and-''

"He shouldn't have even been taken to Azkaban!" wailed Hermione.

"Leave it, 'Mione." Harry was staring down at his knees, looking defeated.

"Whether he should or shouldn't is irrelevant," Fudge continued crossly, "he still performed a hex on one of our best Aurors and proceeded to run away from them. He will be sent out of the country – to the Beauxbatons Academy – for a total of three months, and then his sentence shall be reviewed."

"Three months?" Hermione said incredulously. It was bad enough coping without Harry for two weeks. "Professor – please –''

But the Headmaster shook his head. "I am afraid I can only bend the rules so much, Miss Granger. Mr Potter will be treated respectfully during his stay, and then he may safely return to Hogwarts. There will be nothing more said on the matter."

"Mr Potter," Fudge began briskly, pulling on his bowler hat, "you have two hours to pack your things and say your goodbyes. We will be leaving for Beauxbatons at seven o'clock tonight. Meet at the Entrance Hall. Sharp. Good evening to you both." He dipped his head politely, before turning on the spot and vanishing with a _crack._

"Well, then, I wish you luck Harry," said Dumbledore, true concern and regret in his voice.

Harry nodded, rose from his chair, took Hermione's hand and led her out of the office. As soon as they were outside, Hermione opened her mouth and babbled, "Harry – you can't go – I don't know what I'll do-''

He just shook his head, bitter tears forming in his green eyes. "There's nothing we can do Hermione. Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: as you may well have noticed, the whole Harry-hiding-from-ministry-in-cave-at-hogsmeade thing was inspired from the Goblet of Fire book where Sirius is in hiding. Yeah sorry if it was a bit confusing the whole sending Harry to Beauxbatons – like if there's a criminal they want him out of the country so they send him somewhere else. Lol. I tried. Haha hope you liked, I'll update again in 3-4 days. xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we are, as promised. Thank you for your kind reviews, story alerts & favourite story alerts. It means a lot to me. And before I forget – make sure you add me on Pottermore: SilverErised8408. Ravenclaw baby! xo**

* * *

><p>And that was it. He was gone. Hermione stood in the dimly lit marble Entrance Hall, lost for words. Barely minutes before, Cornelius Fudge had taken Harry's arm and Apparated with a loud crack. And that had been it. Hot tears threatened to spill over and she felt a rigid knot swelling in her throat. Their goodbyes had been too brief; they had not known what to say. "We'll be fine for three months," Harry had kept repeating, as if if he said it enough times it would miraculously come true. Hermione had just nodded. But they wouldn't be fine. <em>Three months. <em>Twelve weeks. Eighty-four days. Two-thousand-and-sixteen hours.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

The brunette looked around, quickly brushing away her tears. Ginny was stood nervously behind her, chestnut eyes wide with anxiety. "I'm fine," said Hermione, with a weak smile. The redhead returned it and reached to hug her best friend.

"I'm sorry," she muttered into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione just shrugged, swallowing hard, taking comfort in the familiar arms around her.

"I'm fine," she said again, this time with a little more certainty. Ginny broke away and smiled.

"Good," she said softly.

* * *

><p>One month passed, one month in which Harry and Hermione wrote each other almost every day, their letters full of how terrible life was without the other. Hermione found it difficult to concentrate in lessons, her mind too busy thinking about her distant boyfriend. She missed him so much her heart ached, and there was always that nagging worry at the back of her head... <em>what if he meets someone else?<em>

Hermione trusted Harry with her life and knew he would never knowingly or deliberately betray her trust, but sometimes you do just fall accidentally for people. And she knew how pretty and charming those French folk were. Both Draco and Ginny had assured her whole-heartedly that Harry adored her and could never be with anyone else, but it wasn't quite enough to ease the anxiety. Another thing Hermione missed during Harry's absence was the quartet. It became awkward when Hermione hung around with Draco and Ginny, and though they did their best, Hermione could tell that a lot of the time they just wanted to be alone. She had lost pretty much every friend she'd ever had within Gryffindor and this also made it difficult. She'd given up everything for Harry and now he wasn't here she was completely at a loss.

On the final day of this month, Hermione dejectedly climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. She had just received a very heartfelt letter from Harry and she just wanted to burst into tears in the peaceful confinement of her bed. As she passed a door, however, she heard shouting from within.

"...might've known you'd get cold feet!"

"How dare you! You think I wanted this! Any of it! You think I like being the girlfriend of a fucking Death Eater?"

Hermione froze. _Ginny and Draco. _She floundered for a moment, unsure of what to do as the shouts continued.

"Well, if that's what you've been feeling you sure kept it quiet! I thought you loved me whatever the case! You've probably been seeing someone else!"

Sucking in a breath at the harsh blow, Hermione pushed the door a crack open. Ginny and Draco were stood six feet apart, yelling at each other, both exceedingly red in the face.

"Oh really! Well, if that's what you've been thinking you sure kept it quiet!" Ginny shrieked, mimicking his line, "is that the amount of fucking trust you have?"

Draco tore agitatedly at his blonde hair. "You just don't get it do you! I've tried Ginny – I've honestly tried – but there's nothing I can do about being a Death Eater. And if it hasn't bothered you before now-''

"You're so damn bloody ignorant! Of course it's bothered me! I just tried not to think about it 'cause I loved you!"

"Yeah well I loved you too! But if this is all its gonna be, well, not really my fault is it?"

Ginny drew her wand. She was prickling so much with anger it was a wonder her hair wasn't crackling. "Furnuncul-''

"Ginny, stop it! What are you doing?" Hermione cried, rushing onto the scene and causing the pair of them to jump. She wrestled Ginny's wand away from her.

"What are _you _doing?" Ginny spat, trying to grab her wand back.

"Trying to stop you from doing something bloody stupid! Now in Merlin's name will you calm down!"

The redhead just stared. Then, the fire seemed to leave her brown eyes and she took a deep breath, shoulders sagging. Hermione turned to Draco, who had been watching the scene through wide eyes. He looked at her warily before giving a defeated sigh and marching out of the dormitory. "And good bloody riddance!" Ginny screamed after him, tensing up again.

"Woah, Gin," said Hermione gently, taking Ginny by the shoulders and directing her to her bed. "What happened?"

For a minute, Ginny looked as though she might try to hex Hermione too. But then she took another breath, and tears suddenly sprung to her eyes. Her face paled and she hiccupped slightly as tears ran their course down her cheeks. Hermione rubbed her arm soothingly, giving reassuring words in her gentlest tone. The redhead wiped the tears away hurriedly, looking frustrated and angry at herself. "It – it's my fault," she mumbled, her voice cracking under the strain of more sobs.

Hermione shook her head. "Well, from what I heard, I don't think it was."

She was lying of course. Draco had said some harsh things but she knew it to be Ginny to blame for that. Shock lay in the pit of her stomach. Had she just witnessed the end of one of the most nurtured and adoring relationships she had ever known?

"It _is_," Ginny insisted in an increasingly distressed voice. "We – we were just sat on my bed, you know... and then I just glimpsed his Dark Mark under his sleeve and for some reason it got me worked up. Everything just crashed down and I suddenly wanted rid of it all. Of him. I said something about it and got all distant with him and he got annoyed and stood up to leave and then I dunno – it just came out – I told him how much I hated being with him. You probably heard the rest." She breathed shakily, still crying silently. "Oh, why did I say that Hermione?" she suddenly wailed, "I love Draco!"

Hermione just swallowed and put her arms around Ginny's shoulders as her friend sobbed. She didn't know what to make of it. She wanted to shout at Ginny for saying such terrible things, but the younger girl obviously regretted it so much already. So instead she consoled her, her mind on Draco and how _he _must be feeling. She made up her mind to go and see him once Ginny had cried it out.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione," the redhead sniffled as she pulled away, "I think I'm gonna just go to bed now. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," said Hermione, forcing a small smile, "hope you feel better."

Ginny just shrugged and clambered fully-clothed under the covers, where she lay with her face in her pillow. Hermione got up and left in search of Draco. She found him slumped on an armchair in the corner of the Slytherin common room, his head in his hands. Taking the seat opposite, she leaned over and pulled his arms away from his face. The blonde gave a start, and his expression turned to worry as he saw who it was. "Oh – Hermione. Hey."

"Ginny told me everything."

"Oh," replied Draco, eyes narrowed, "and I expect she told you how it was all my fault and I had been awful to her and–''

"No, actually," Hermione interrupted with a frown, "she told me it was her fault. And how sorry she was. I would've yelled at her, you know, but she was so upset. She's gone to bed."

"It's four in the afternoon," said Draco, cocking an eyebrow.

"She's upset! That's what girls do."

Draco let out a breath through his lips, cheeks puffed out, looking exhausted. "Yeah. Girls. I don't get them. They're pretty... strange."

"Hmm, we find boys pretty difficult too," said Hermione.

"Where did I go wrong, Hermione?" he said abruptly, searching her face as if for an answer.

Hermione was a bit thrown by the question. She chose to ignore it, and try and make him feel better instead. "Ginny really loves you, you know."

"Oh really?" Draco said, scowling as fury began showing in his expression again, "well, she's got a funny way of showing-''

"I thought we agreed girls just generally were funny?" smiled Hermione, "seriously, Draco. She does."

The blonde looked distinctly mollified. "Good," he said shortly, and left it at that.

They conversed through the rest of the afternoon about how confusing boys and girls were, before the two of them headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. It came as no surprise to Hermione that Ginny was nowhere to be seen. The same thought seemed to have struck Draco; he was glancing round the hall looking anxious.

"I'll check on her after," Hermione assured him, taking a seat and liberally piling casserole onto a plate. He disregarded this, arranging his face in an unreadable expression in an obvious attempt to hide his dismay.

They finished their dinner and went their separate ways: Draco to his dormitory and Hermione to check on Ginny. The readhead was in the exact same place Hermione had left her, though she was now sound asleep. Leaving her a note on her bedside reading, _Talked to Draco. I'm sure it'll be fine. –Hermione,_ Hermione left for her own dormitory.

Her thoughts left Ginny and Draco and dwelled instead on Harry as she lay in her bed. She was looking forward to hearing from him again, despite how much his letters wrenched at her heart. His face swam in her mind's eye, and she smiled to herself. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness. xo<strong>


End file.
